


Mark's Confession

by Cheeky_The_Monkey



Series: Working Boys [2]
Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Coming Out, F/M, Good old days, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 23:17:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17476814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheeky_The_Monkey/pseuds/Cheeky_The_Monkey
Summary: Mark has an important confession to make. How will the other boys react?





	Mark's Confession

**Author's Note:**

> This is in the same universe as my other fic, Can't Wait To Get Home. However, this is set a long time before that. It makes more sense if you've read Can't Wait To Get Home.

It was an ordinary morning for the boys. It was Steve’s turn to cook breakfast, so they all sat munching away at some restaurant style toast, brushed with silky organic butter, complete with green stuff on the top.

Mark was the last to sit at the table. As the other boys were all too busy complimenting Steve’s toaster skills, they didn’t notice that his hair wasn’t gelled like it usually was and he was fidgeting awkwardly.

Although Chad, the most observant of the group, soon did notice Mark’s nervous expression.

“What’s wrong, Mark?” He asked in his quiet tone.

Mark blinked a few times, before clearing his throat loudly.

_“Ahem.”_

The boys all fell silent. All except for Leighton, who hadn’t heard as he was too busy commentating Steve’s attempt to build a toast pyramid. Stu gave him a sharp nudge with his elbow and he shut up soon enough.

“I have a confession to make.”

Mark scanned his friends’ curious expressions. He was terrified about what he was going to admit. After all, he was the first and, as far as he knew, the only one to do this. He hoped that they would take it well.

“Go on.” Said Greg, growing impatient.

“I… um…”

“Yes?” Prompted Stu. “You..?”

“...uh…”

Mark found himself at a loss for words. Why couldn’t he just spit it out? It was a silly little thing, so what was the big deal? They wouldn’t disown him or anything, would they?

The quietness cracked by Henry humming a tune, and before he had the chance to utter another word the boys had all begun their usual din once again.

“I think I’m straight.”

Silence.

Mark shuffled awkwardly in his seat. He didn’t know what he was expecting. Anger? Tears? A pat on the back?

Steve was the first to break the silence. “You mean… you like girls?”

Mark suddenly found the wooden floor very interesting and couldn’t take his eyes off it. “Yeah.” He replied.

It wasn’t that he didn’t like the boys. Of course he liked the boys! It was just that he liked them all as nothing more than friends. Mates. Just guys being dudes. He would never dream of spending his life with them, let alone sleeping with them.

Greg snorted. This prompted Stu to chuckle. Soon the whole table erupted into fits of laughter. Even Chad gave out a little smile.

Mark joined in unsteadily, not knowing what else to do.

Leighton leaned over to Steve. “You owe me five bucks.” He whispered.

Mark was confused. “What?”

“You honestly thought,” laughed Greg, wiping tears from his eyes, “that was a confession?”

Mark scowled. This wasn’t the reaction he’d been expecting. “Yes?”

Greg just guffawed even more.

Henry rose up out of his seat and left to give Mark a hearty pat on the back. “It was obvious.” He whispered, almost reassuringly.

Mark was gobsmacked. He had prepared a whole persuasion speech. All that effort had gone to waste. But one thing was reassuring:

The boys would always be there to support him, no matter how he felt about them. That only made him love them (platonically) even more.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Please let me know what you think!


End file.
